The present invention refers to the technical field of automatic packaging machines construction, specifically for the conditioning of bags under controlled atmosphere. International Classification B65 b.
In the prior art are known several kinds of machines that seal bags under vacuum or under controlled atmosphere. In the known packaging machines each conditioning chamber is provided with its own sealing equipment.
Such machines are usually cumbersome and heavy, and also very expensive because of the high number of components that are not active during large part of the production process, and that intervene only during the packets"" sealing phase.
In the prior art there is EP 0929445 that shows a machine including a plurality of conditioning chambers and only one sealing chamber. It is clear that said solution presents considerable problems of wear of the sliding gaskets of the single fixed lid that closes all the conditioning chambers.
The present invention solves the problem of the slide wear of such gasket parts of the lid of the conditioning chamber.